You Have the Right to Remain Sexy
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: The intimate adventures of future!Finchel.
1. Hands Up

_I know I have a bunch of ongoing fics that I swore I'd work on, but I opened my Tumblr ask to drabble protmpts and couldn't ignore this one from __**tiltingaxis**__: "AU. Finn, Rachel and a pair of handcuffs. Do with those what you will."_

_This is rated M for sex. I do not own the Glee characters, __42__nd__ Street, or the NYPD._

* * *

Finn yawned as he awoke, conscious of the summer sun peaking in through the curtains of his bedroom. Much better than waking up to an alarm on a workday. Recalling that it was Sunday and (remarkably) he and Rachel both had off, he smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Patti and Billy.

He had cursed the world - or at least the makers of Rachel's birth control - when she got pregnant during her senior year at NYADA. They both wanted kids, but it was just _so soon. _To Rachel's credit she didn't say anything of the sort, yet Finn knew that his wife was nervous about what this meant for her destiny of Broadway stardom.

When they found out they were having twins, he literally passed out in her ob-gyn's examination room.

It turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Having just finished college, Rachel was able to be around for the first few years of the kids' lives. They relied on trusted neighbor-turned-babysitter Mrs. Cohen and (a very willing) Uncle Kurt to provide their childcare once Rachel started going on auditions. Finn, meanwhile, had joined the NYPD after getting an associate's degree in criminal justice. By the time Rachel was landing steady off-Broadway roles, he had worked his way up to Detective and drew regular desk-job hours. The alternating work schedules meant less time with each other but plenty of time with their kids, who were now almost 8. Rachel had just finished her run in a major supporting role in the revival of _42nd Street._

Preparing to get up and face the day, Finn stretched his arms out above his head.

Except when he tried to bring his arms down, he couldn't.

His eyes flew open when he realized he was handcuffed to the headboard.

"Happy birthday, Officer Finn."

His wife was sprawled out next to him, leaning up on her elbow. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and she wore a sparkly black see-through nightie that she knew he loved.

"_Rachel,_" he groaned in response to the softly-purred greeting while she straddled his thighs and began planting soft kisses along his naked chest.

"But my birthday isn't 'til Wednesday," he drawled sleepily. Despite the stirring in his boxers he couldn't help question the logic of the moment.

"Yes, well, I have two shows on Wednesday," Rachel said matter-of-factly, scooting up his body and biting his left nipple, "and you have work." She then bit the right one before moving up a little more so their faces were level. "And your brother won't be around to take the kids for the _**whole day**."_

Right, the kids. He knew it had been too quiet in the apartment when he woke up.

Rachel squinted at him seductively while he processed the information. "Now, are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to read you your rights?"

Finn grinned. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

* * *

Rachel had thought about "borrowing" Finn's handcuffs before, but the idea always seemed so cliché. Still, he was about to turn 30, and she was pulling out all the stops.

She hadn't expected their lives to turn out the way they did, but she couldn't be happier with the results. Their kids were beautiful and vivacious and intelligent; Finn was supportive and dedicated and hard-working… and really only seemed to get better-looking as they grew up and raised their family together. He deserved every bit of attention she was about to pay him.

After her request for cooperation he licked his lips in anticipation. Her initial ministrations had created an impressive bulge in his boxers, but she wanted to see how far she could take her little game.

Kissing her husband squarely on the mouth, she allowed his tongue passage into her own before nipping his lips and pulling away. She left a trail of wet kisses down his stubbly jaw and smooth neck, continuing down the center of his chest while she crept down his body.

She made sure that the hem of her nightgown dragged slowly along the plane of his stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Finn grunted when she kissed along the hem of his boxers, licking a trail to each of his hipbones and basically ignoring the now raging erection tenting his shorts.

"Pleeease… _Rach…"_

Her heart raced at the wanton desperation in his voice. "Please what, Finn?" she asked innocently, hiding how much the position of power was turning her on.

"Please… _more_…" he wriggled his hips back and forth as if that might alleviate himself of his underwear. It seemed much more becoming of a libidinous teenager than a grown man and harkened back to their days of hurried, inexperienced sex in small twin beds.

Rachel obliged by removing the offending garment, allowing Finn's length to stand alert, uninhibited.

Despite this newfound freedom she ignored it again, nipping and kissing his lower stomach and inner thighs until he was writhing underneath her.

"_Rach… **God**… __please…_" he keened breathlessly. Rachel bit her lip at the sight of muscular arms pinned above his head and chest and abs taut with need. For something that was supposed to be a birthday present for Finn, the experience was doing wonders for her as well.

But as much as she was enjoying his reaction, Rachel didn't want the experience to amount to actual torture. After planting a tentative kiss on the head she took his manhood into her mouth, gradually engulfing the entire length. Finn groaned, his hips bucking upward while she worked him with her lips and tongue. She continued doing so for a few minutes until she felt him trying to pull away.

"Rachel, wait, baby," he panted. "I _need _you," he added, running his foot up her inner thigh. "___All _of you."

* * *

Finn thought he was going to die.

He and Rachel had done some mildly kinky stuff before, usually involving food (sue him for wanting to combine his two favorite things) but nothing like this. She'd spent so much time teasing him, building him up with her feather-light touches and barely-there kisses. When she finally took him in her mouth he thought he was going to lose it right then. It didn't help that she was clearly enjoying the control she had over him, eyes full of lust when her gaze met his. He played along for as long as he could, but he needed more.

Luckily, it seemed like she was going to relent, but not before making a tantalizing show of stripping her nightgown over her head. He groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, perfect breasts jutting out above the flat plane of her stomach. You'd never know that she'd given birth to twins. For a split-second it flashed across his mind that he was the luckiest man alive to have a wife so talented and devoted and **_hot_.**

But that thought was quickly replaced by the idea that he might no longer **_be _**alive if she continued this torture**_._**

"C'mon Rach..." he moaned. She obliged by straddling his waist, her hands tickling his sides and scratching over his nipples before resting delicately on his chest.

When she finally sank down on him his eyes closed on their own. He couldn't believe how deliciously wet she was. She moved slowly at first, easing up off of his length only to engulf him again, ever-so-gradually increasing the pace.

"Oh my god..." he moaned as he involuntarily pulled his bound wrists against the handcuffs and bucked his hips up to meet her movements. Not being able to touch her was **_really _**getting to him. He hadn't realized how much of their usual brand of sex was tied up (no pun intended) in his ability to thread his fingers through her hair or grip her tiny hips in his large hands. Rachel, meanwhile, was still taking full advantage of her free hands, lightly stroking up and down his chest while she rode him.

When her walls began tightening around him, Finn felt his release building. Ordinarily he would've communicated this to her by tightening his hold on her body and guiding their movements to mutual completion. Since he obviously couldn't do that now, he had no choice but to tell her verbally.

"Rach, I-I'm gonna-" He was so close he couldn't even form the words.

"I know baby, give it to me," she panted, obviously nearing her own orgasm as well.

"Rachel!" he shouted when he came, arching off the bed as he spilled inside her and the explosion in his loins radiated outward to the tips of his toes and fingers and to the top of his head. She seized on top of his tightened body, sighing breathily as she joined him in release.

He was fairly sure it ranked as the most intense orgasm of his entire life.

* * *

"Good present?" Rachel asked hopefully once they'd caught their breath.

Finn's face broke into a satisfied grin. "The best."

"Glad you liked it," she whispered, nipping at his ear before resting her head on his chest. They lay silently for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the rare occasion of a quiet weekend morning. Then she felt him squirming underneath her.

"Uh, Rach? You think you can uncuff me now? It's just getting a little uncomfortable."

"I don't know…" she teased, earning an eye-roll from her husband. "_**Fine**_," she acquiesced, reaching for the key and unlocking the cuffs.

He deftly slid out of them, wincing as he lowered his arms back down to his sides and rubbing one of his shoulders as if to loosen a cramp.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize it would make you sore." She reached up to help alleviate his discomfort, rubbing his other shoulder.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, as she would reflect later on), doing so left her prone and she was quickly pinned beneath Finn's strong, firm body.

Minutes later, Rachel was the one handcuffed to the bed and he spent the next hour returning the favor of exquisite torture.

* * *

_I already have an idea for a sequel. Lord help us all._


	2. Eyes Wide Shut

**Hello faithful readers. Welcome to another installment of future!Finchel's sex life. Thanks to _profitina_ for beta-ing as usual. **

**Warning: this is rated M for graphic depictions of raunch. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

For weeks after his birthday, Finn couldn't stop thinking about the amazing present from Rachel. In addition to the handcuff-sex, she also got him tickets to see a Journey tribute band and some other stuff that they could actually talk about in public, and he loved that too. But the other things simply weren't as mind-blowing and soul-searing as their morning in bed.

In their encounters after his birthday, he noticed just how much he used his hands during sex – threading his fingers into her hair while they kissed, pinching and pressing and rubbing her to a state of desperate arousal during foreplay, skimming his palm along her silky skin as he pumped slowly in and out of her, digging his fingertips into her hips while she rode him feverishly… In hindsight, it wasn't shocking that Rachel wanted to tease him by restraining his hands.

Summer quickly turned to fall, and fall faded towards winter. With Rachel's birthday approaching, Finn tried his damnedest to think of a way to reciprocate in kind. He'd sorta done that the same day when he turned the tables and gave her a taste of her own medicine, but he wanted to do something a little different.

To that effort, he made sure to study his wife's tendencies as well. By the time her birthday arrived, he knew just what to do to surprise her.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she pushed her way through the door to their apartment, setting her purse down by the door and peeling off her coat. It was almost 11 p.m. on Friday night, the eve of her 30th birthday. She was arriving home from another grueling rehearsal for the upcoming opening of her latest project, the revival of My Fair Lady. The noon-to-10 workday was advantageous in that she was able to see Patti and Billy off to school each morning and do some household things before heading to the theater; the trade-off was the late nights, which typically entailed crawling directly into bed with her already-half-asleep police officer husband.

At least they had the weekends off, she reminded herself as she pulled off her boots. She smiled as she thought ahead to the next morning, when her children would certainly be bringing her breakfast in bed before an afternoon excursion to the Rockefeller Center skating rink and dinner at Sardi's.

Properly rid of her outerwear, she tiptoed out of the small foyer of their apartment and towards the master bedroom, starting when she was passing the living room and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello."

"Finn!" she exclaimed when she saw him sitting on the couch, his stubbly face and naked torso only partially illuminated by a nearby lamp in the otherwise dark room. As she approached she saw that he was reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated. (Well, what she assumed was the most recent one.)

After he put the magazine aside she sat down on his pajama pants clad lap, sliding her arms around his thick, bare chest and leaning up to give him a chaste kiss hello.

"The kids are asleep?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder and nuzzling his rough cheek.

"Yeah," he answered, his lips curling into a smirk, "at Kurt's."

"Finn—" Rachel gasped in response, a sound promptly muted by her husband's lips pressed against her own. She relaxed into the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth.

One of his hands sank into her hair, long tresses loosely gathered at the nape of her neck, while the other rested on her waist. As the kiss grew more intense Rachel's fingertips pressed into Finn's shoulder blades, her mouth eventually pulling away from his and trailing hot kisses down his jaw.

"Baby, wait," he gulped, stilling her before she reached his neck.

"Why?" she sighed, breathless. "Are you okay?"

"Better," he said with a glint in his eye.

Coaxing her off of his lap he slipped his hand into hers and stood as well before leading her to their bedroom door. He then stepped to the side while he pushed the door open, revealing a room illuminated in a soft glow of red.

Rachel stepped inside, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll give you a minute to… get ready."

With that he was gone, on the other side of the closed door.

Studying the room, she saw that he had replaced the bulbs in their nightstand lamps with red ones. Spread out on the bed was her favorite bra-and-panties set, also red. Pink had always been Rachel's signature color growing up, but as the years passed her tastes had matured along with her. As she shed her clothes she grinned to herself, indulging in a moment of pride at her transformation from wide-eyed young ingénue to successful wife, mother, and up-and-coming Broadway star. Because of her naturally small stature she appeared to others to be several years younger than her actual age, and thanks to her strict diet and workout regimen it was impossible to detect that she'd carried twins.

(Shortly after giving birth, Rachel went through a period of extreme self-consciousness about being a young mother and therefore aged beyond her years. Finn did an admirable job of cheering her up, constantly complimenting her appearance and vitality and calling her "MILF". She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous acronym, but the comments truly did wonders for her self-esteem.)

She was closing the front clasp of the sheer red bra when she noticed that Finn had placed a matching red blindfold on her pillow.

"Huh." Rachel ran her hand over the piece of satin and bit her lip, anxious about what it would be like to wear it.

She didn't necessarily need to be "in control" of what went on before and during sex; she just liked to be _aware_. She couldn't fathom why someone would close their eyes during the throes of passion. Then again, she noticed that Finn's eyes occasionally fluttered closed in those moments. When asked about it he explained that it was simply his body's reaction when the feelings were "just too much."

But it was in those very of instances that Rachel fought her hardest to keep her eyes open, to make sure that she took in everything the blissful experience had to offer, with all of her senses.

Still, she understood that turnabout was fair play and Finn apparently wanted to tease her for her birthday the same way she'd done to him.

Unsure of how he expected to find her, exactly, she lay down on her back with her head on the pillows and slipped the blindfold over her eyes.

"Finn," she called, trying her best to sound seductive amidst her apprehension. "I'm ready."

* * *

Finn exhaled when Rachel called to him, determined to make this experience as awesome for her as possible.

While she was getting ready he'd stripped off his pajama pants, leaving him in only boxers, and gathered a few supplies he planned to use during the remainder of the night.

It didn't take much to get Finn going when it came to sex with his wife, but he felt himself grow fully hard when he saw her splayed on the bed in her underwear, already wearing the blindfold. He wasn't sure how she'd react to the idea of giving up control and half expected to have to talk her into it.

The fact that she was willingly on board increased his arousal beyond all recognition.

He took a few calming breaths as he approached the bed, setting his other items down on the floor.

"Finn?" Rachel asked as she craned her head upward, clearly trying to use her other senses to determine where in the room he was.

In one swift motion he leaned so he was hovering over her midsection and licked a stripe up the center of her abdomen, ending at the juncture of her pert breasts.

"Ohhh!" she squealed.

Stretching his legs out behind him, he settled his forearms on either side of her torso and began kissing the smooth plane of her stomach, allowing his stubbled jaw to drag along her skin.

"Mmmm," Rachel purred, squirming a little under the ever-so-slight scratching.

He spent several minutes rubbing his cheek over her midriff, covering each inch of soft skin until Rachel was writhing and tugging on his hair. Then, he slowly decreased the speed and intensity of the activity until he was simply placing sporadic light kisses on the tops of her breasts, using the opportunity to reach under her small body and unhook her bra.

In discarding it he reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing the first item he planned to use that night.

Rachel shivered and tensed as he dragged it downward between her breasts and along her abdomen.

"Oohh… Finn…" she managed to squeak out, groping for his wrist and gripping it gently. "Is that… is that a feather?" she asked warily, her chin tilting upward and a little to the side.

"It's synthetic," he assured her, kissing her ear for good measure.

Her face broke out into a delighted smile. "Finn, that's wonderf—_oohhh_."

Before she could fully express her appreciation he moved the feather across each of her nipples, causing her to shiver again and arch her back as the dark peaks hardened.

"Mmmph…" As she purred Rachel reached out for some part of his body to grab onto, settling for his hip. Her fingers dug into his skin while he gradually stroked the feather over each of her sides, getting closer and closer to the juncture of her thighs with each pass but never quite reaching her lace-clad center.

Instead, he skipped over her mound, running the tip of the feather along the inside of each leg. By the time he'd made a few passes her knuckles were white, her

entire body tense with want and on-edge as she waited for his next move.

He hadn't realized how much being in control would turn _him_ on as well. He found himself smirking wickedly while he grabbed the next item from the floor.

With the bowl carefully settled next to him, Finn placed one of the ice cubes between his teeth and hovered over Rachel's chest. When he ghosted the frozen wetness along her collarbone her hands flew up to clutch his back.

"Shhhhh…" she hissed, gasping in a breath of air as she got used to the trail of cold snaking along her body.

Finn made sure it was a slow-moving journey, guiding the first cube along the underside of her breasts until it melted away. He started the second one in the center of her stomach, haphazardly swirling it upward until it slid over one nipple and then the other.

"Mmmm," Rachel keened when his hot mouth continued to lave at the cold nubs after that cube was gone as well.

He scooted lower on the bed for the next piece of ice, creating a meandering path along her lower stomach and upper thighs.

"Finn… more…" Frustrated, she gave his hair an abrupt and resolute tug.

Willing to placate her somewhat, Finn slipped his fingers into the elastic of her panties and pulled them down. He forced himself to bite back a groan at the sight of her dripping slit.

Hoping to catch her by surprise, he licked a quick stripe along the crease.

"Oooh!" She arched up at the sudden contact, whining when it proved to be short-lived.

Meanwhile, he reached down for the last item. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about this stuff. The label of the small container claimed that it tasted sweet, like vanilla icing, and would create a cool, tingling sensation for Rachel.

He looked the back of the label over one last time, still unnecessarily worried that there was some health warning he'd missed.

Rachel ran her foot up the back of his thigh, at once soothing his uneasiness and encouraging him to hurry along already.

He opened the container and scooped out some of the cream, gently spreading it along Rachel's silky slit.

"Oh… _ohhh_…" she mewed while (he guessed, anyway) the sensation began to spread through her core.

As he continued to rub, he also resumed kissing her inner thighs and lower stomach, inching closer and closer to her center before gently probing her swollen nub with his tongue.

It was a little odd, having a sweet dessert-like taste mixed in with the usual taste of Rachel (but not unlike the time she let him use chocolate syrup down there – awesome).

After only a few swipes and swirls of his tongue she was breathing hard, fisting his hair in her small hands. Determined to give her a powerful climax after all the teasing, he reached under her left leg and threw it over his shoulder, changing his angle so he could delve deeper in to her velvety folds. He also increased the intensity of his attentions, rapidly flicking at her clit before sliding his tongue all the way into her throbbing channel.

Her entire body tensed up almost immediately, small hands fisting around chunks of his hair.

"Fi—Finn, I'm… I'm… _**ohhhh**_," she moaned as she fell over the edge, her juicy walls throbbing relentlessly around his tongue.

* * *

Rachel's body buzzed in the aftermath of release.

She hadn't realized just how heightened the physical sensations would feel when her vision was taken out of the equation. Not being able to see Finn meant not knowing what was coming next, and he'd certainly pulled out all the stops with respect to that. She'd assumed he wanted to reciprocate the handcuff idea by incorporating another element to their lovemaking, but truly he was putting her to shame with the other little "extras".

It was one thing to prevent her from seeing what was happening; introducing further surprise elements had elevated it to an otherworldly experience.

"_Finn_," she breathed, arching her back as he slowly dragged his prickly chin along her inner thigh. He'd stilled for a minute or so to let her recover but (apparently) was now content to start building her up again.

His mouth joined the effort as well, planting small kisses down the inside of her right thigh. She felt him sit back and take her right foot in his hand, gently extending her leg and placing kisses all the way down to her ankle. He repeated the actions in reverse with the other leg, starting at her ankle and working his way back up towards her core.

More surprising than the intensity of her orgasm was the speed with which she wanted him a second time.

"Mmm," she grunted, reaching out and running her hands down his arms and stomach until they arrived at the bulge in his boxers, cupping him through the thin fabric.

"Rach…" she heard him breathe, smiling instinctively at the sound of her name falling so wantonly from his lips.

Groping up to the waistband of his underwear she quickly pulled them down, and she felt him shift on the bed while he slid them down his legs, kicking them away as he settled between her legs again. Rachel reached back down, administering a few quick strokes to Finn's length.

She didn't need the benefit of sight to guide him towards her waiting center. He plunged in eagerly, barely giving her time to adjust before beginning to move inside her.

Obviously she always _felt _the rhythm in addition to seeing his movements, but this time she more keenly appreciated the steady beat of each thrust.

Ba-buh, ba-buh, ba-buh, ba-buh. In and out, in and out, in and out.

"Ohhh," she groaned, hiking her leg around Finn's waist and tilting her hips upward. Her foot pressed into his lower back as she took him in further, feeling his tip rub against the innermost depths of her core. Meanwhile she was particularly conscious of the warmth and weight of his body against hers, and the thin layer of perspiration that enveloped them both.

When his thrusting became slightly erratic she felt his arm snake between them. Without any further warning, his thumb pressed down on her sensitive nub.

Rachel gasped at the sudden pressure, at once more acutely aware of the force of his thrusts and the tightness of her own body in response to the additional stimulation from his hand.

The intensity was such that words failed her. The explosion began between her legs and coursed outward and sent delicious jolts throughout each of her nerves. She clawed at Finn's back and ratcheted her hips up to meet his again and again until she couldn't move anymore.

For his part, her husband growled in her ear and nipped at her neck as he guided her to completion before releasing deep within her and grunting. After a moment Rachel felt him slip out of her and snuggle into her side. She kept her arms wrapped around his torso, not quite ready to let him go after the experience he'd just orchestrated.

* * *

After catching his breath, Finn lifted his chin off of Rachel's ribcage and looked up to study her face. The blindfold had shifted so that it was positioned crookedly but still covered her eyes. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she took deep, even breaths and her fingers haphazardly skimmed his shoulder.

Suddenly, the side of her mouth quirked upward. "What are you looking at?" she asked softly.

Finn was slightly taken aback. "How…?"

Rachel pulled the blindfold off as her half-smile gave way to a somewhat stern expression. "Finn. We've known each other almost half of our lives and have been together for most of that time. I've carried and birthed your children. We know everything about each other. I just _know_ when you're looking at me even when I can't see you."

"Does that mean you knew what I was doing the whole time and didn't enjoy the blindfold?" he asked before sliding upward and pressing a kiss to her mouth, hoping to diffuse her seriousness.

Thankfully, Rachel smiled at the question. "Quite the contrary. You were _full _of surprises tonight," she said with a yawn, turning so that she was nuzzling his torso this time. "And I loved all of them."

"I'm glad," Finn breathed, clicking off the bedside lamp with one hand and stroking his wife's hair with the other. "Happy birthday, Rach."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As usual I look forward to your reviews. **


End file.
